The Host 2
by FirefliesGlowInTheDark
Summary: Nevaeh escapes becoming a soul, along with Jack and Eddie. They flee to America where they only stay in one place for six months. While is Tucson she meets Jamie and is forced into hiding with him when the seekers from Avonmouth, her hometown, track her down. She makes new friends, while old ones come back to warn her. Falling in love on the way. I need a new name, desperately!
1. Chapter 1: Escaping England

**A/N This is my first Host fanfiction, there are actual things and places in here so I don't own them, or the Host, sorry it's a bit long, 3434, that wasn't meant to happen, words, that's without the Authors note.**

**Feel free to tell me if it's terrible, but it has to be constructive criticism don't be mean. I have spelt Mum and colour right, it's the English way, so if you don't understand something tell me, cause I'm British. Sorry for rambling, I always do.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I opened my bedroom door to the sound of knocking at the front door.

"Anyone gonna get that?" I shout to no one in particular. "No? Okay!"

I figure my parents will be at work, since it's only ten in the morning. My Brother, Jack, and cousin, Eddie, will probably still be in bed. We, well I, get a day off when the students for next year come and visit, to make friends and stuff, 'cause if they didn't have that they would be completely screwed and would probably have no friends. And today is that day. Jack is 3 so he is going to start nursery in September, and Eddie is eight and has a random day off, for some reason unknown to me.

So let me start from the beginning, my names Nevaeh Blacke, I'm 12, British and my birthday is the 13th of August.

Somewhere in between my intro, I managed to get myself down two flights of stairs, my house echos because of the marble flooring, grab the keys and open the door to the post man.

"Hi!" I smile at him, he returns the smile and hands me the post and a parcel.

"Good morning, could you sign here for the parcel?" I place the post on the floor and take the thingy out of his hand to sign, I don't know what it's called, not a clip board, it's electric.

"Good morning it is, it's so bright out." I glance up and the light catches his eyes reflecting it back at me.

Don't say anything,Vay, don't say anything, or look at him funny. I thought handing him back the 'thingy'. I resisted the urge to frown and kept up my sunny attitude.

"Thank you!" He grins at me, there's something off about him, the post man is never this happy.

"Have a nice day now!" I say as he walks back down the drive.  
"You too!" He says giving me a little wave, I wave back before he turns away. I notice a little scar at the bottom of his neck. I watch him walk down the street for a minute, until a hand claps in front of my face. I jump back from the sudden noise.

"What are you staring at?" Angel asks. And before you ask, no, Angel is not actually her name; her name's Cecelia, her middle name is Angelica, she hates it because she is the exact opposite of an angel.

"I was staring at the post man, he was acting strange; and walking!"

"Your post man walking? Ha! It's a miracle!" Jacob yelled. Jacob and Angel are my two best friends.

"So, he was walking, what difference does that make? Maybe his car broke down!"

"It's a van, genius!" Jake muttered.

"Shut it Anderson!" She yelled hitting him on the back of the head.

"GUYS! Shut up! You don't wanna wake up the neighbors dog do you?"

"It'd kill us!" Jake grinned.

"Literally!" Angel finished. "Anyway, how was the post man acting strange? I mean walking is kinda strange, for him at least, he's so lazy!"

"Like you!" Jake muttered.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" She said. "If we weren't in public right now, you'd be dead!" She turned back to face me, while Jake stuck his tongue out. "Put your tongue back in your mouth, or you might not have one!" She warned. I look round her to watch him.

"You know you shouldn't say your comments out loud, you'd go through a lot less pain." I told him.

"No I wouldn't, she'd know what I was thinking, so I may as well say it out loud."

"Another thing that makes you a great couple." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.  
"Nothing." I smiled, this was why I was much better at side comments than Jake, no one heard mine, unlike him.

"How was he being strange?!" She repeated, getting impatient.

"He was happy!"

"So?" She asked confused.

"How many post men have you seen, that are happy?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Umm... None." She mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Exactly!" Jake and I say.

"Never mind, come in." I say, stepping out of the way. I look over to o the end of the street, where the post man is stood staring at me, my eyebrows furrow.

Why would he want to watch us, we're not that entertaining, are we? I mean, he can't hear us he's too far away. Well, Angel and Jake were yelling. Still when they went inside he was staring.

As soon as he caught me watching him he turned and walked away. I watched him until he rounded the corner, then closed the door.

Weird.

And that is how I met the first soul, well at least in Avonmouth, that is.

* * *

_"Hey Angel!" I yelled, I was watching the sun set on the horizon, while Angel was wandering around the edge of the trees. Our families took a holiday together, with Eddie and Jake, in Minehead._

_"Yeah? And don't call me Angel!" She replied, looking up from her feet as she kicked the leaves._

_"Come here!"_

_" 'Kay!" She says, running over and plopping down next to me._

_"Isn't the landscape beautiful?" I ask, smiling at her. She looks around, as I pull my knees up to my chest._

_"One, no eleven year old uses 'landscape' in an everyday conversation!"_

_"You just did!" I grin at her._

_"Fooey!" I giggled at her response "And two, yeah, because dying grass and dead leaves are sooo pretty!" She remarks sarcastically. I stick my bottom lip out at her comment, she just can't see beauty the way I can._

_"But look! The way the sun's setting on the horizon, the colours of__ the 'dead' leaves and sky, the contrast of the green and yellow grass, the outline of the hills, the silhouettes of the houses, can't you see it?"_

_"Yeah, I guess, if you look at it that way." She said tilting her head to the left. I looked at her and smiled as she looked at the hills. Then a shadow blocked out the sun. I looked up and, surprise, surprise, it was Jake._

_"Hello, ladies, thinking about me?" Jake says, making his voice deeper._

_"Shift it, Anderson." Angel says softly. I move out of the way as he sits between us_

_"What are you looking at?" He asks, noticing Angel's dazed look._

_"The landscape, isn't it pretty?" I said smiling at him, as he continued to stare at Angel. He then turns to look at me._

_"First of all, no one our age uses the word 'landscape', second, what's so pretty about dying grass and dead leaves?"_

_"Typical." I muttered under my breath._

_"That's what I said!" Angel yelled, though the need was not there. They then high-fived, for some reason._

_"Wait! Then why are you staring into the distance?" He asked._

_"Look at the way the sun's setting on the horizon, the colours of the leaves and sky, the contrast of the green and yellow grass, the outline of the hills, the silhouettes of the houses, isn't it pretty?" She repeated._

_"That's pretty much what I said." They ignored me. I watched Jake tilt his head to the side and scrunch his eyebrows together. I giggled at him, and they both turned to look at me with an amused look written on their features. "That's what Angel did." I explained._

_"Ohh..." They exchanged a look and shivered._

_"Couple." I said between fake coughs, so they didn't hear me. They turned and looked at me with the same expression on their faces, eyebrows raised. I snorted and slapped a hand over my mouth, they were just too alike. I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it in anymore. They eventually started laughing with me, though they have no idea why._

_"Wait!" Angel said after a minute. "What are we laughing at?" They both turned to look at me._

_"You guys are just so oblivious, even though it couldn't be more obvious!" I laughed. They both glanced at each other._

_"What's 'it'?" They asked in unison. I was about to answer when it started pouring it down with rain._

_"Jake?" I said._

_"Yeah?" He looked at me_

_"You just said 'landscape'." I smirked as his face fell. We stood up and started heading back to the cabin._

_We were walking back to the cabin in the rain Jake behind us kicking up mud. BIG mistake. Jake kicked the mud all up the back of Angel's pink and white dress, don't get me wrong she hated pink, and dresses, and her Mum made her wear it, so she wouldn't have to wear it, but I'm not sure she appreciated being covered in mud__._

_"ANDERSON!" She shrieked._

_"TALBOT!" He mimicked. It wasn't long before we were all throwing mud around at each other._

_"Cool! Mud fight!" Blake, Angel's brother, yelled and the three boys, Blake, Jack and Eddie, joined in. After a while the adults came out and joined in. Lucky Angel and I were wearing trainers._

_We ended up having a mud fight until it was completely pitch black. It was AWESOME!_

I woke up yawning, feeling wide awake. It had been a couple of months after when I saw the post man, and it had been getting worse. I started noticing a change in classmates, they were being nicer and there were less detentions. I noticed the change first, everyone said it was nothing, but I knew there was something wrong. It wasn't until Friday when Angel and Jake changed when I noticed what the changes actually were. A silver ring around they eye, a small scar at the bottom of the neck, no violence, really positive, I might puke, never mean, it was all wrong.

I don't know exactly what it is, but I know it has something to do with aliens. If you told me this a year ago, I would've thought you were delusional. And here I am now, probably one of the last humans in Avonmouth, never thought that would happen.

I sat up and saw a note, backpack and outfit on my purple, furry bean bag. My eyebrows came down and knitted toghther. I Picked up the note, underneath was a couple of boxes, about the size of my palm, and another the size of my hand. The note read:

_Dear Nevaeh,  
This will probably be the last time we speak to you, we just want you to know we love you. Everything you need is in this backpack, Eddie and Jack have one too. We've left you a little room for you to fill it up with things to remind you of home. We are doing this to keep you safe, in the largest box are some contacts, they will make you look like a soul, we put a little scar on your neck last night so you won't get caught out; Eddie and Jack have some. Put them in before you leave the house, check the kids. We want you to be out of the country by midnight, the house by noon. If you're still in the UK they can track you. Don't go straight to your destination, that would be too easy for them, go somewhere then get another flight out of there. Keep the contacts in at all times, watch the youngsters. We don't care where you go, but be careful! Always act happy and kind. Tell them that your parents are seekers and cannot come with you until all the humans in your town have been turned into souls, but only if they ask. Keep yourself and the boys safe. Don't get caught, or tell the boys what's happening, tell them when they're older. There's a purse in the kitchen with £150 in it if you need it, you don't need to pay for much, the only thing you will have to pay for is food, in England anyway, so spend wisely. There are a few sizes up of contacts for you, when you grow out of them pass them down and when there are none left go into hiding. There is an ipod in there don't use the wi-fi. We can't come, it'd be too risky for a whole family to disappear. Tell them we love them._

_We love you Mum & Dad_

_P.S. NOON!_

I smiled weakly and went through my bag, more contacts, clothes, my favorite books, earphones and my ipod. I grabbed a photo album, my jumper that has all my classmates names on from primary, bracelets and necklaces that friends and family got me, a spare pair of trainers, a little toy owl I got when I was two, some elastics and my laptop. I shoved them all in my backpack, along with the other boxes, and zipped it up. I quickly put my clothes and shoes on. I put in the contacts, it felt weird at first, but I ignored it. As I was walking out, I remembered the map that was on the wall with all the places I want to visit. I quickly take it down, fold it, and put it under a lose floorboard. If they found it, it would probably give away where I was going.

I shoved the note in my pocket and ran into Jacks room to find them both passed out on the floor. I quickly shook them awake.

"But I don't wanna get up!" Jack moaned.

"We're having McDonalds for breakfast!" I say.

"Yay!" He jumped up. I went out of the room while they changed, running down stairs and grabbing the purse. I ran back up to find them dressed.

"Right. I'm gonna need you to put these in." I handed he larger box to Eddie, who walked over to the mirror to put them in. Then I helped Jack put his in.

"But Phoebe they itch!" Jack complained, Jack and Eddie call me by my middle name, don't ask, I don't even know.

"Right boys, I need you to be on best behavior, no crying, no whining, no pouting, got it? If someone needs help, help them, but only if it's safe. Always smile and look happy and be nice. If you don't, we're toast, got it?" They nodded. The boys put their backpacks on, as did I. I picked Jack up and took Eddie's right hand.

We went downstairs and I took my house key and added it to the four diary keys and the piece of jade on my necklace.

We got to McDonalds and had ordered our food, the boys were sat opposite me in the booth.

I booked a flight to Chicago, from Briston Filton Airport, at 7pm, so we'd arrive at midnight. Then I booked a flight from Chicago to Phoenix, Arizona, from 12:15 so we'd arrive at 4am. I book us a Motel room, then we'd get a little house to live in.  
"Ready to go?" I asked them, I shut my laptop down and put it in my bag.

* * *

I took them to the park and they played all morning.

"Hey!" A voice says startling me from my dream state. I looked back to see Ewan, well his body.

"Hey! What do you want me to call you? I'm new to this whole thing." I say earning a laugh from him. "I'm actually new to this whole Earth thing."

"You can call me Ewan." He smiled.

"You kept your host's name?"

"Yeah! It's a nice name!"

"The souls inside my little brother and cousin still call me Phoebe."

"But I thought your name was Nevaeh?" I laughed at his confused expression.

"It is, but they call me by my middle name."

"Ohh..."

"Anyway, I better get going, I'm going to visit my host's Aunt in the Middle East. We've not had lunch yet."

"Right, well, see you when you get back. Bye!" He smiles standing up.

_That's if I come back, probably won't. _I thought.

"Bye!" I smile and wave as he walks away.

I walk over to the boys to get them for lunch.

"Lunchtime." I tell them, it's actually three o'clock, but they don't need to know that.

We walked to the cafe in the park and had lunch. While we were in the cafe, I changed the password on my laptop to some song no one can remember, well one Angel and I wrote anyway; but I put loads of random punctuation in you couldn't work it out. I saved it and shut down the computer, deleting the other log in on it.

"You guys done?" I ask, closing the laptop. They nod simultaneously. "Let's go!" I say putting the rubbish in the bin.

We get outside and walk to the park entrance. I hide my laptop in a random hole, someone will find it but they wont know how to get into it.

I call a taxi to drop us off at the airport, it gets here in ten minutes. I let the boys get in first, then climb in.

"Where to, miss?" He asks.

"Briston Filton Airport, please." I smile, to which he returns.

The ride takes twenty minutes, getting us there at half five.

"Thank you!" I close the door, turns out you only have to pay for food in this country, not clothes, not transport, food.

We went to the lane where you buy or collect tickets. I gave the woman the name I signed us up with and she handed me our tickets. That process took us fifteen minutes, there were so many people the computers started slowing down.

We went to security, the only thing between the aeroplane and us was the guards that were checking eyes and necks. Thank you Mum and Dad! They were taking all humans and putting souls in them. We passed no problem, but it took fifteen minutes because Jack closed his eyes every time a light was shone in them. We eventually got through and had an hour before lift of.

The fact that there were no more security check confused me, they were really trusting creatures.

We went to get something to eat, then in a few of the shops. The funny thing is, you didn't have to pay in the airport, when you usually have to pay more.

There was half an hour left when we went and sat down near the place where we boarded the plane, Jack and Eddie were playing 'eye spy' while watching the planes lift off, while I was watching them, to make sure they didn't blow our cover. They announced the flight to Chicago was boarding over all of the noise.

"We're going!" I tell them. They immediately stop and look up at me.

"We're going to Chicago?" Eddie asked.

"CHICAGO!" Jack yelled.

"Shhh!" I tell him. I turn around and a few people near us are looking at us with raised eyebrows. "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine." One of them says, and they all go back to whatever they were doing.

"Come on! And, yes, we're going to Chicago!" I say picking Jack up and taking Eddie's hand.

I heard light snoring and looked down, Jack was there, mouth open slightly, drool on his chin and eyes closed. That boy could sleep anywhere.

I let Eddie sit by the window, Jack between us and me on the isle seat

After a few minutes Eddie was out like a light, I closed the blind on the little window.  
I sat drumming my fingers on the arm of the chair when a woman came round with drinks, suppose they don't want to wake anyone up if they go to sleep. I ordered a water for me, a blackcurrant for Eddie and an apple juice for Jack. When the woman got to a seat, it took five minutes for the plane to lift off.

Let's hope no one finds that map.

* * *

**~Lucy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Jamie

**A/N Here's my next chapter, no as long as the other one but only a few words short. Was anyone else slightly disappointed in the movie. No Sunny! Wanda was a brunette instead of a blonde! There were no healers! I don't own the host or anything you recognise. I've just updated this one, there were a few things I missed out, like introducing Ian, she met him but he never said his name, and she just kept calling him that.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_4 Years Later  
Tucson, Arizona_

I can't believe my luck. It's been four years since we left Avonmouth. I miss that place so much, but it's safer here. I haven't heard anything from England, so hopefully they've stopped looking, knowing my luck they'll find me now. We move around a lot, never in one place for more than six months. I didn't make a pattern so it would confuse them and they couldn't figure out where we were going next.

Eddie and Jack have got the hang of lying to them now, so unless we somehow blow our cover, we should be fine. The only reason I don't want to get caught is that if I do my memories will lead to Eddie and Jack, and that is the last thing I want.

So here I am, Tucson, Arizona, walking round like I'm an alien from another planet, which to them I am. This doesn't even feel like my home planet now, too peaceful, too calm, too... not violent enough. Being violent made us human, it just doesn't feel right. I mean you have to trust them, right? I trust them with the boys, keeping our planet free of aliens that might want to destroy it. No good intentions. Apart from erasing every human mind on the planet. I find it easier to lie to them that way, they don't suspect anything, I don't panic. Humans are much harder to lie to, they read your emotions, they can tell if you're lying, that is unless you're a really good lier, which most humans aren't. Humans. Oh how I'd love to meet one. This world is safer, but way less interesting, by like a million miles. T.V is soooo boring, I'm not even exaggerating, there's never anything good on, it all has a happy ending, I'm mean, sure human shows did too but there was more violence and it was way better, well Robin Hood didn't, I think Robin got stabbed or something, and I watched that when I was six, but come on.

I don't hate them, I don't think I could kill one. They're trustworthy, I know that. I'm still insecure. I guess there are more humans out there, but they wouldn't be so obvious, I couldn't spot them out in a crowd.

I don't send the boys to school. I trust the souls, just not the boys, they say the wrong thing, we're all dead.

* * *

I had to run a few errands at the store, so I took Eddie and Jack and told them to wait outside, so if anything happened they could make a quick get away.

I had collected everything I needed, made my way to the check out, making small talk with the cashier, and left. Quick as that. I walked over to the boys and they were talking to a boy around my age, he was wearing dark black shades.

"Hi!" I said smiling brightly.

"Hi!" He smiles back, a little more forced. "I'm Shade Of The Leaves." He made that up, I could tell by the way he paused slightly before each word.

"I'm The Lights Of Heaven." That was my name for this town, if I said a different one to each person, they would start to get suspicious. "You new in town?" He sighed as though a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Probably thinking I would have seen through his lies, which were utterly transparent.

"Yeah, I was just passing by and got hungry." He replied

"Then why aren't you in the store?" I raised one eyebrow at him.

"I... Uh..." The expression on his face was priceless, human almost. He was shocked and he started looking worried. I had to try my hardest not to burst into laughter.

"It's okay. You can breath. I was just curious." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed again, something about him was just alien. In a good way. He seemed almost human, something I hadn't seen in a while. I smiled at him and we stared at each other for a few minutes until I felt a tugging on my hand.

I looked down and saw Jack pulling at my hand. I moved my hand of the boy's shoulder as he turned to look behind him. I followed his gaze and saw two people standing there grinning like they had won the lottery and looking impatient at the same time.

One was a small blonde woman who looked angelic, and the other one was a man about ten times the size of her, he was wearing shades too, the exact same shades. The woman wasn't and the sun was reflecting off her eyes. The two males looked as if they were hiding something, nothing a soul would ever need to do. This worried me, yet strangely comforted me. Shade Of The Leaves turned to look at me, though I'm sure that's not his real name.

"Well I better go, nice to meet you Heaven!" He says backing away and running over to them. No one calls me Heaven, not even the souls (they call me light).

"You too!" I waved. I watch him as he got over there. I was just able to make out what they were saying. To survive I needed to be able to read peoples lips to know if they were onto us.

"Come on, lover boy." The man said ruffling his hair, only to get his hand hit away, obviously seeing what happened. Too human, they were the actions I knew too well, I always ruffle Eddie's hair and he hits my hand away. No soul would do that.

"Who's your new friend?" The woman asks.

"Looks like more than a friend, huh?" He asks, elbowing him. Shade Of The Leaves shoves him back, and they walk to a van parked in the shade at the back of the parking lot.

"Come on, let's go!" I say and lead Eddie and Jack home, still thinking about the boy from the parking lot.

* * *

I just got a call from Moonlight Passing Through Water, she fell down the stairs, and needed me to take her to the medical place.

As I got onto my street, I noticed a guy wearing shades, and... limping?

"Are you okay?" I asked walking up to him. He looked over at me.

"Heaven?" He asked.

"Yeah; now are you okay?" I repeat impatiently.

"Sorta?" He guessed.

"Come on." I say motioning towards my door, he reluctantly followed. I opened the door and told him to sit down on the couch.

"I'll be back in a minute." I say, closing the door and jogging upstairs. I open Eddie and Jack's door to see them sitting on the bed.

"Don't come down stairs, okay?" I tell them.

"But what if we're hungry?!" Jack complained.

"Shout me." I say, then leave them. I run back down stairs taking my coat off, and putting it on the coat rack. I look down and see the familiar pair of sunglasses on the floor. I pick them up and place them on the side.

_Time to see what he's been hiding._ I thought. I wonder why he hasn't noticed, I mean they must be pretty dark, right? Unless they're one way glass.

I walked back into the living room to see him rolling up his jeans over the cut. And I must say it wasn't pretty. There was a small cut just below his knee. Small. But deep.

"I'll got get some stuff." I say. He looks up only just realising I'm in the room and nods. I run out grabs some bandages and stuff to clean it up and come back in. I place the things on the coffee table and close the curtains.

"Why'd you close the curtains?" He asks, a I flip the light switch, momentarily blinding us. His eyes don't reflect the light, okay, now I'm just curious. I don't say anything, I just walk over to him and help clean his wound up.

"Don't you have anything to actually clean this up?" He asks, obviously knowing about the medicines. He looks back and forth between my hand and face, waiting for me to answer.

"No, I used it all on Jack yesterday; when he fell down the stairs. Must have fallen down the stairs more times than me now, and he's only seven." I say wiping the blood off his leg. I look up and meet his eyes, it mustn't have hit him yet, the glasses. "You have lovely eyes by the way." I tell him, giving him a hint. But it was true, his eyes were like deep, endless pools of dark chocolate, no silver, he's human. His eyes go wide as realization struck him. I smiled at him and went back to his wound. I could feel him staring at me; confused, bewildered, awestruck, all of the above.

"You're not scared of me?" He asked, wonder seeping into his voice.

"No." I sighed and started putting a bandage over his cut.

"Why not?" He asked. I picked up the T.V remote and handed it to him.

"You can watch T.V. There's nothing good on anymore." I tell him walking into the kitchen, medical things in my arms. I hear the T.V turn on and him flicking through the channels.

"Why is it all so boring?!" He groans. I giggle at him and put everything away. I start to make hot chocolate. I walk back into the living room, two mugs in hand, to see him staring intently at the news on the screen, as if something might happen.

"What are you doing?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Waiting for something good to happen!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I got that, and, as I said before, nothing good is ever on."

"Right." He places the remote on the coffee table. He looks over at me.

"Hot chocolate." I state, before he can ask. I walk over and sit by him, handing him a mug. "So, what's your real name?"

"Jamie. You?" He replies, taking a giant gulp of hot chocolate, considering I might be lying, since I'm not shocked an' all. Wow. Not so cautious is he, he's in a 'soul's' house isn't he.

"Nevaeh."

"Cool. I'ma gonna call you Heaven. You live hear on your own?"

"With Jack and Eddie, they don't really count for much, both young. My parents, England."

"Big city?"

"You've probably never even heard of it."

"Wanna change the channel?"

"'Kay." We both lean forward to grab the remote, our hands meeting freeze our positions and look into each others eyes for a minute, this might be an on going event for us - happening twice in one day -, until a voice snaps me out of my trance.

"Three children escaped from England four years ago," The news reporter was saying. "Nevaeh Pheobe Blacke, Eddison Edward Blacke and Jackson Evan Blacke. They are reported to be somewhere in America and could be still be human. Please be careful and we will update you as soon as we find out more. Thank you, and goodnight."

I whip my head towards the screen, eyes growing wide.

"Well, there goes nothing interesting." He chuckled. I got up and started pacing and hyperventilating.

"No! No! This cannot be happening!"

"What?" He asked: dumbfound.

"That news story, that was me, or us."

"That wasn- nevermind. Hey, you never answered my question from before!"

"What question?"

"Why aren't you scared of me?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was human?"

"Yes! Wait! No! Yes! I don't know."

"Well it doesn't matter, I have to leave."

"Whhyy!" He moaned, I don't know why he was moaning.

"If I don't, I'll get caught." I tell him.

"But you're a soul."

"I look like one." I say, ignoring his confused glance.

"Huh?"

"I'm. Not. A. Soul." I say, slowly.

"But you... You're... You're eyes?"

"Contacts."

"How?"

"Parents."

"When?"

"Years."

"We have got to stop this!"

"Agreed." I smirked.

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"Weren't you just hyperventilating?"

"Yeah."

"Ignoring you now. What are you gonna tell the little people?"

"Same thing I always tell them."

"Which is?"

"We're going for ice cream."

"That's mean."

"I give them ice cream! Just not here."

"Still!"

"Where am I gonna go?" I ask, talking to myself now.

"You can come live with me!" I cast him a weirded out glance, and his eyes go wide, realising what he just said. "I'm not a pedophile! I live with, like, 36 people, only two being younger than me!" I break out in fits of laughter.

"Where do you live?!" 36, that's a large number.

"Not in a house."

"Okay, but, what do I tell the boys?"

"That you're going out for ice cream!" I grins positivly.

"Do you have ice cream?"

"No?"

"Well then, I can't tell them that."

"Yes you can! We can buy ice cream!"

"Why would an ice cream parlor be open at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Right!" I shake my head, suppressing a giggle.

I run upstairs and pack my backpack: clothes, photo album, contacts, jewellery, books and anything else I might need.

I sling the strap over my shoulder and go into the boys' room.

"Pack your bags. You'll need two outfits and anything else you want to take. Don't forget you're contacts."

"Why?" Eddie asks.

"Just pack!" And they comply.

I walk back down stairs and see Jamie washing the mugs. I walk in.

"You don't have to do that." I tell him leaning against the counter. He glances in my direction.

"Yes I do, it's the least I could do. Besides, I didn't think you'd be done so quick." He smiles at the end.

"You have to be fast when you're on the run."

"Agreed." He says mocking my tone from before. He places one mug on the draining rack. I pick up a dish towel to dry it. I finish drying the mug and place it back in the cupboard. He finishes the next one and places it on the rack. I pick it up as he drains the sink. I start to dry the second mug but he plucks it out of my hand, along with the dish towel.

"I said I'd do it, so I will." He sends me a lobsided grin as he does it. He hands it to me when he's done and I place it on the same shelf as the last.

"wdhcs dthv, adtg wdyjbc afghh wfjj gojau?" Jack says from the doorway.

"Dummy out of mouth." He pulls it out of his mouth and restarts his question.

"Who's dat, and where are we going?"

"Jamie, and I have no idea." I tell him.

"What's a 'dummy'?" Jamie tilts his head to the side, as Jack holds up his dummy "Oh, a pacifier, you could've said that."

"I'm British, give me a break." I hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey! Can we go yet?" I turn the T.V off and turn back to him. "Now can we go?" I swear he's actually a five year old.

We walk out of the front door and I turn to lock it. As I do with all keys, I take the house key and put it in my back pocket, and chuck the others into the bush. I look down to see Jack with his arms out waiting for me to pick him up, which I gladly do.

"Lead the way." Jamie nods and turns right, I notice he has put his sunglasses back on, so he doesn't get caught, probably. Eddie follows with me hot on his tail.

* * *

We come into a lot with a black van parked at the back. Jamie walks straight up to it and knocks on the window. The woman, more like young girl, opens the door and squishes him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Wanda, you can let go now." He says to 'Wanda'. She lets go and grins at him then turns to us. I give a slight wave and smile.

"I'm Wanda, you are?" She says, placing her hand out for one of us to shake.

"Nevaeh." I say, shaking her hand.

"And these are?" She asks glancing at the boys.

"Eddie," I say, gesturing to him. "And Jack." I say shifting the boy on my hip.

"Hop in the van." She says, god, even her voice sounds angelic. She jumped in the drivers seat and started the engine. Jamie hops in the back, then gestures me to follow. I slide across to the seat next to him, Jack detached from my hip and plonks down next to me. Eddie climbs in and slams the door, making everyone jump.

"How many times have I told you not to slam a car door?" I hiss at him.

"As many times as I've done it."

"Don't act smart with me!"

"I'm not acting!"

"Okay, we get it!" The guy sat in the front cuts in. "You're dumb," he gestures to Eddie, "and you're bossy." He gestures to me. "Now shut up!"

"You're the one telling us to shut up." I state, smirking.

"Shut up!"

"See!"

"Whatever. Who are you anyway, you sure don't sound like a soul."

"Because I'm not." I whisper-yelled.

"You look like one!"

"But I'm not!"

"What about the eyes?"

"Contacts."

"How did you get them?"

"Parents."

"Kill me now!" Jamie mutters beside me.

"Where are they?"

"England."

"Wait a second," Eddie interrupts. "You told us that our parents were in New York."

"Whattt?!" My voice going higher by an octave at the end.

"Don't lie!"

"Ugh..." I moan, searching for words.

"Why?" Jamie whispers, so only I can hear.

"You wanted to tell them we were going out for ice cream, at eleven o'clock at night!" I whisper back.

"You do that!"

"But I actually give them ice cream!" I say 'ice cream' too loud and everyone gives me a funny look.

"Ice cream?" Wanda asks.

"Jamie wanted to tell them we were going out for ice cream." I explained.

"Like every time we move, you tell us we're going out for ice cream, and then we end up wherever." Eddie butts in.

"I give you ice cream."

"I'm Ian." 'Ian' states.

"Nevaeh."

"Seeker." Wanda tells us.

"Give me the younger one." Ian orders, while I pass him Jack.

"His names Jack."

"Pretend you're asleep." I watch him set Jack down, and close his eyes, pretending to be asleep. I rest my head on Jamie's shoulder and close my eyes. Jamie then rests his head on top of mine, and presumingly, closes his eyes. I can hear Eddie rustling through his bag, looking for something. I hear a tap on the window, an then it rolling down and I listen to the conversation.

"Hello miss, you were just over the speed limit, and some humans were spotted here, you could be mistaken for them. Would you tell me why?" The seeker asks.

"Oh sorry, I heard about the humans and didn't want to get caught by them, so I was in a hurry to get out of here, I shall go slower now." Wanda says, lying flawlessly.

"It's okay! No harm will come to you! Good luck on your travels!" The seeker said, way too sunny to be at one in the morning.

"Bye!" Wanda waves as she drives off, then she restarts the car and begins driving again, slower this time. My eyes fly open an I lift my head off Jamie's shoulder.

"How long have you been living with humans?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks glancing at me

"Souls can't lie like that!"

"Two years." She simply states.

"And you're still nice, I'm surprised."

"Hey!"Ian says, turning to face me.

"Just sayin'! Living with humans, an' all. Night!" I say, laying my head on Jamie's shoulder and drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N I loved writing this chapter, mainly because it had Jamie in, though. I love Jamie! Keep reading! The ice cream thing was a bit mean, but it's funny! And hey, it's something I'd do to my younger brother and cousin, my other cousins are all older than me and in college, which sucks because a 13 year old tricking a, what? 27 year old not gonna happen.**

**~Lucky xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Caves

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update but does the 4260 words make up for it? I've been procrastinating way, way too much and all my character profiles that I had to remember what they looke like and birthdays and such, deleted itself and I only realised until after I couldn't recover it, so bummer. There's a little more Jamie/Nevaeh in this chappy so YAY!**

**Thanks to minnie (Guest) for reviewing and Diana22sam03 (my friends name is Sam), Silver Twig (it reminds me of something they'd call a Soul before they liked them) and phoenixmoon25572 (sorry if I got that wrong) for following/favouriting, I love you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up on a mattress. It wasn't the softest, or my bed. I must have fallen asleep in the van yesterday, that's if it wasn't a dream. Jamie must have carried me in, we'll at least I think it was Jamie. Wanda seems too small and delicate to carry me and Ian, well, I'm not sure I quite like him yet. But I don't know him, so I can't judge.

I shift my weight so I can sit up. I yawn and stretch my arms, looking over the room. It's not too big, and I can see that Eddie and Jack are sharing a mattress. There are fragments of light streaming through the cracks in the celling and Jamie is sat in the corner, holding a gun.

_Defiantly not a dream. _I thought.

"What's up with the gun?" I ask him, he looks startled at first, then he smiles.

"Morning! It's if anyone comes by, they don't quite believe you're a human, yet!" He says cheerfully.

"Be quiet!" I whisper-yell, standing up and walking over to sit by him. "You still believe me?"

"Yeah, you're definatly not a soul, 'cause of the arguing an' all, but you're still sweet."

"Thanks Jamie."

"So..."

"What?" I ask him.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just bored." He explains.

"Whatever. Wanna play 20 questions?"

"Yeah! My turn!" He shouts.

"Shhh!" I hiss.

"What's your favorite... color?"

"Yellow. What's your favourite food?"

"There's too many! But if I had to pick one... ice cream!" He whisper-yells, knowing I'll shout at him if he's too loud. "Favorite animal?"

I learned a few things about Jamie. He has a sister called Melanie, who is extremely overprotective of him, he was on the run with Melanie and Jared — Melanie's boyfriend — until they came here, Melanie got caught though so only Jared and him ended up getting here together, his favourite colour is blue and he's really sporty, there were a few other things, but I don't want to go on forever.

We had gone through 18 questions, or 19 according to Jamie - he's counting me asking him if he wanted to play as a question - and Jamie had been thinking for at least 5 minutes.

"Have you thought of one yet?" I moaned.

"You're really impatient, aren't you? And that's not the question!" I shouts the last part. I roll my eyes at him and hit him lightly on the arm. He pretends to be hurt and holds the spot where I hit him.

"Really?" I ask him.

"It's my turn!" He shouts, I laugh at his childishness. "Should we wake them up? That's my question."

"Okay? They'll never get up otherwise." Jamie stands up and offers me his hand. "Hey, where did you put my bag?" I ask, as we wake up the boys.

"Over there." He replies, pointing to my right. I go over and pick it up, searching for the box to put my contacts in. I eventually find it, take my contacts out and put the box back in my bag.

"Where are we?" Eddie asks.

"Somewhere in the desert." Jamie states.

"He meant, where are we as in bedroom, bathroom, dance studio." Jack jumps in.

"Dance studio?" Jamie scoffs.

"It's happened!" Jack exclaimed. The rest of us burst out into laughter at his randomness.

"Breakfast?" Jamie asks.

"Wait! Hold on a sec." I say, stopping him in his tracks. Eddie starts to take his contacts out, as I help Jack. Eddie goes to stand by Jamie while I put Jack's contacts in my bag and zip it up.

"I'm free!" Jack yells, dropping to his knees an putting his fists in the air. Jamie raises his eyebrows.

"He hates them." I explain.

"I can see that. Breakfast!" Jamie cheers. We walk out into a pitch black corridor. "Follow me!" Jamie says, though I can't see him.

"How am I supposed to do that if I can't see you?" I voice my thoughts into the darkness, hoping he didn't walk away.

"Oh, right! Um... I know!" He jumps, I think, I hear someone jump at least. I pick Jack up and put him on my hip and take Eddie's hand.

"No offence, but this better be a good idea." I mumble. He places his hand on my back and leads me forwards. "How do you know your way around here? It's, like, pitch black!"

"Years of practice, besides I only got this room a couple of months ago." He says, proudly.

"But you do know where you're going, right?"

"Yeah!" We walk in silence for a few minutes, until we reach a large, well lit room.

"What is this place?" I ask him, shielding my eyes from the ceiling.

"What you're looking at there is mirrors! If that's what you're asking."

"Woah! And that's not what I was asking."

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Jamie yells, grabbing my arm and dragging me down another tunnel. "There won't be that many people there, it's the day we're playing soccer!"He slows down as we come to another lit room, where a few voices drift leaving me with little segments of information.

"I wonder where he is?... Yeah... He almost never misses breakfast..." I think they're talking about Jamie, he seems like the kind of person that never misses a chance to eat.

I follow Jamie into the room and all eyes are focused on me. I drop Eddie's hand and let mine fall to my side. Jack struggles in my arms, so I place him on the ground.

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in... What time is it?" Jack complains.

"Nine-thirty." I reply, checking my watch.

"I haven't eaten in twelve hours and thirty minutes!" He finishes, without even stopping to count. A few chuckles come from around the room. I look up and see eight other people in the room. Wanda, Ian and some other people that I don't know.

One is a large man that looks a lot like Ian, brother is my guess, another is a soul that is quite small compared to him, I must be taller than her and Wanda. There is a girl about my height - maybe slightly taller-, brunette, tanned, stood next to a tall muscular blonde man who has tanned skin too. By now, I have realised that pretty much everyone here is tanned. There is an old man, greying hair and beard, who looks to be the leader of the group, and a man in a lab coat that is probably a doctor.

I smile awkwardly and wave at them. "Sorry about him." I say.

"I want FOOD!" Jack yells.

"Over there." Ian's 'brother' points in the direction of food.

"YAY!" He runs over and begins stuffing his mouth with food.

"JACK!" I yell. He ignored me and kept eating.

"This is Nevaeh and Eddie, and obviously Jack." Jamie introduces us.

"Hi, I'm Melanie." The brunette girl walks up to me and holds her hand out, I shake her hand and she goes back to stand where she was.

_That's Jamie's sister. _I think.

"Kyle." Ian's brother walked up to me and shook my hand, the girl that at was behind him took a couple of steps back, and when he got back to his place, she resumed hiding behind him.

"Just to speed the intros up," The oldest man states. "I'm Jeb, this is Doc," He points to the man in the lab coat. "This is Jared," He points to the blonde guy. "And that, is Sunny." He points to the girl cowering behind Kyle. "Now, these are my caves, you are my guests. There is one rule, I make the rules, you follow that, we should get along just fine." He says in one breath. "Today, is soccer day, so join us when you are ready, and when you get that little monster away from the food." He gestures to Jack, I snigger. "Jamie, gun." He holds out his hand, to which Jamie places the gun in — I forgot he had that. He then walks out of the room whistling, without a second glance.

"Quickest introduction ever!" Melanie states after he's out of earshot.

"Let's go play soccer!" Kyle yells. He places a kiss on top of Sunny's head and runs out, well, that explains that. Jared and Melanie leave without saying a word, but Melanie gives Wanda a little wave. Ian gives Wanda a small peck on the lips then leaves.

"Bye!" He yells, not turning around.

"Well..." Eddie breaks the silence.

"Aren't you going to play, Jamie?" Wanda asks.

"You can't play on an empty stomach. Are you gonna tell any stories?"

"I will if you want me to." Wanda sounds like she has had to tell these stories hundreds of times.

"Tell me the one about 'The Mists World'!" I'm pretty sure Jamie has heard these stories a hundred times too.

* * *

Most of our morning is spent listening to Wanda tell her stories from other planets, and I was right, Jamie has heard these stories a hundred times, he could have told the stories instead of Wanda. Sunny wasn't as shy as she was before, so, good outcome!

People were starting to file in for lunch just after Wanda and Sunny had finished making the dough for the bread. I found out that they only cook during the night because you can see the smoke in the day.

"Well, I think I should give you the tour now!" Jamie cheers.

"Okay?" I question more than say.

"Do you wanna bring Eddie and Jack?"

"No, someone else can take them. All they'll do is run off." To be honest, I need some time away from them; I may have had to grow up quickly, but hanging around with kids 24/7 means I act like a total kid.

"Okay! Let's go."

* * *

"And that's everything!" Jamie exclaims.

"What, you guys don't have a bathroom?"

"Well yeah, but I though you might wanna get some clothes and have a bath while you're down there." He says sheepishly.

"Okay, I need to go back to the room."

"Why?"

"To get clothes." I deadpan.

"Oh, right!" He grabs my hand and practically drags me down the corridor.

I grab my underwear, duh, a pair of light wash denim shorts, a braided belt and a cream vest top with spaghetti straps.

"Ready!" I tell him. He grabs my hand and proceeds in dragging me through the corridors.

We come to a room where I hear the babbling of two rivers, it's empty, not including Jamie and I, I guess people really love football, that or they just haven't played in a while.

"This is the river room and the bathing room is just through there." He points to an archway carved out of the cave wall.

"'Kay." I walk up to it and go through.

"Wait!" Jamie shouts after me. He hands me a little bag that I'm guessing contains things for me to use. "I'll just be here." Jamie tells me as he sits down against the wall facing the opposite direction.

I quickly bathe and climb out. I slip my clothes on and rinse my old ones I was wearing earlier.

"Done!" I tell Jamie as I step out into the river room.

"It's dinnertime! I'm hungry!" He jumps up and steadies himself.

"Okay, I need to put these back though." I lift up the clothes slightly.

"Awesome." He once again grabbed my hand and dragged me down the corridors crawling with blackness.

When we get back to the room I quickly put my damp clothes in my bag and sneak up on Jamie who is now facing the other way.

"Boo!" I shout resting my hands on his shoulders. He screeches and jumps ten feet in the air, sounding like a fourteen year-old girl. I break into uncontrolable fits of laughter and hold my stomach because it started hurting because I was laughing at Jamie so much. Jamie huffs crossing his arms, his face holding a unamused annoyed expression, then a grin transforms his features and he laughs a little. He's probably laughing at my red face because I'm laughing so much.

"You done?" He asks raising an eyebrow at me. I take two deep breaths and fix my composure, though on the inside I am still laughing like hell.

"Yeah." I nod, responding to his question a minute after he'd asked. He drapes his arm over my shoulder then leads me down endless black corridors that would drive people insane if they didn't know where they were going. To be honest, I'm pretty sure I will go insane trying to find my way around, but not Jamie, he wanders around the corridors, absentmindedly whistling as he does, he must have picked that up from Jeb Since he seems to whistle a lot.

We soon come back to the kitchens that are slowly filling up with people, I guess they can get better food with souls to help them out, instead of just stealing things. It must be boring though.

Jamie bounces, yes bounces, over to Melanie and Wanda who seem to be having an intense conversation about something in hushed whispers. I follow him over to them, not quite knowing what else to do, as they look up and spot him. Their eyes immediatly light up and smiles break out across their faces. They both greet him with a hug and my mind starts to dift away about what they could have been talking about. It could have been about Jamie and where he was all day, I bet he would've been playing football with them of he wasn't showing me around all day, they were probably just worried about him.

My eyes search the room for Eddie or Jack but I find neither of them, maybe they found some friends, they probably went to play football and met some people. I sigh as my eyes graze every shape in the room. I feel a sharp pain in my side and look over at Jamie, who hand nudged me in the ribs.

"Sorry, what?" I ask breaking out of my trance. The three of them laugh at me and Jamie shakes his head.

"You zoned out a little there, are you okay?" Jamie asks. Wanda and Melanie share a glance but quickly turn their attention back to Jamie and I.

"Yeah." I pause, my eyes scaning the room once more. "Just thinking."

"Alright." Jamie turns back to Melanie. "Who won?" He asked, talking about the football game that he'd missed out on. It's almost as if these tunnels in a unactive volcano was a little community, it's weird to think that a bunch of humans can live here under the radar of any alien technology. I feel kinda bad about Jamie not being able to play football, it seems as if they don't play too often because of all the work they have to do around here.

"Ian's team." She stated.

"Hey guys!" Sunny chirps skipping over to us. It seems unreal how happy they are considering the fact that they can't be out in the open because of the fear of getting caught.

"Hi Sunny!" Wanda smiled at her.

"Hey!" Melanie and I chorus, me grinning from ear to ear, I so glad she can talk to me without shying away. I mean I can't be that scary, the only thing that could makeme scary is my height, and the fact that I've taken karate with Angel and Jake since I was seven, but she doesn't need to know that she was already terrified of me.

"I'm hungry!" Jamie yells grabbing my arm and dragging me to where the food is. My face heats up under the stares from people but they soon get uninterested and go back to their conversations.

The food they've got out is soup with vegetables that they most likely got when they went 'shopping', bread, cupcakes and a bowl of crisps. The only drinks there are apple juice cartons for the kids and bottles of water.

Jamie hastily grabs a tray and takes a bowl of soup, five pieces of bread, seven cupcakes and a few handfuls of crisps. He takes a bottle of water and two cartons with it. I laugh at him get what a normal person would; a bowl of soul, ONE piece of bread, ONE cupcake, a handful of crisps and a bottle of water. I laugh and shake my head as Jamie shoves two pieces of bread in his mouth and goes to sit at an empty table.

I start eating and Jamie basically inhales half of his food in less than a minute. Geez, you'd think he'd never been fed, but since I watched him eat this morning I knew that he had. Melanie comes and sits next to him and laughs along with me at his attempt to eat two pieces of bread at once.

"Is he always like this?" I ask her.

"Yes. That is if you mean stuffing his face with food, he always does that when he has a chance to, that's why we were worried when he didn't come to breakfast this morning." She takes a sip of he water as Jamie shoves a cupcake down his throat.

"Sounds like Jack." I laugh and she does a little to, Jamie is almost chocking on his food trying not to. "Speaking of which, where are they? Eddie and Jack I mean."

"Jared took them to the bathing room." She explains. "Alright well, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning, all that soccer wore me out." She stands up from her spot on the bench and ruffles Jamie's hair, not wanting the food from Jamie's mouth down her top. Jamie swallows the food as she leaves into the dark tunnels.

"Night Jamie!" Wanda smiles warily as she gives him a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. Jamie leans into her for a minute then pulls away feeling her yawn on his shoulder.

"Go to bed, Wanda." Jamie tells her. I smile at the fact that you'd never know that they aren't actually related.

"See you, Vaya." She yawns while she gives a slight wave and walks back to her room.

"Jamie, don't you think you should slow down?" I ask as he gulps down his soup without chewing the vegetables.

"Eh." He places the bowl in front of him and stares intently at me, waiting for me to finish. I quickly finish my food, knowing that he's waiting for me, and climb off the bench. When I turn back around I see Jamie halfway across the room with the trays.

"Bedtime?" I ask him.

He nods and takes my hand in his leading me down the tunnels that seemed to get even darker since nightfall. He intertwines our fingers and his thumb traces patterns across the back of my hand. His thumb grazes across my knuckles as we walk out into the garden room. The moon creates silver pools of light where the mirrors shine on the ground. It still amazes me how this is possible, even for a crazy man.

Jamie doesn't stop to admire the beauty, reminding me that he'd seen it many times before, but enters the tunnel three arches down. There are two left turns and one right until we come back to our room. It feels weird saying that, _our room_, I'd never shared a room with anyone before, especially not a boy my age.

Jamie gave my hand a slight squeeze and walked over to the curtain and full-length mirror serving as a door.

"I'm gonna have a bath, get some sleep." He lets go of my hand and walks away into the darkness, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I slide into the room and swiftly change into my plaid green pyjama shorts and a plain black vest top. I lay on the mattress and stare at the stars tumidly peaking through the cracks in the roof. I hear Eddie and Jack come in shortly after.

"G'night guys." Jared yawns and leaves to his own room, which I'll bet is with Melanie.

"Phoebe? Can you sing me a song?" Jack whispers, breaking the silence that had hung in the air around us.

"What song?" I whisper back.

"The one you always sing." He crawls over to me and rests his head in the crook of my neck.

I start to sing the lyrics to 'Drops Of Jupiter' by Train when I hear Jack start to snore lightly. His arms are loosely around my neck and his breathing is even. His eyelids are shut and he easily fits in my arms. I abrutly stop singing, not bothering to finish the rest of the song, and kiss his forehead. I pick him up and slide him under the covers next to Eddie. I sigh looking at his sleeping figure. It hurts me to think that one day I'll have to shatter that peacefulness in him, but he has to know about the Souls, I can't hide it forever; he's going to know something's up, I'd be surprised if he didn't already.

I lay back on the mattress and stare up at the celling. My thoughts are swimming with many things: _Will they give up looking for us? What wil happen now that we just randomly disappeared? Would they care? Of course they would, they're Souls! Why did Jamie offer me to stay here? Was it because I was human? Or something else? More importantly, why did _**I**_ come?_

"Hey! Why did you stop singing?" Jamie says. I guess I was too caught up in singing to Jack that I hadn't realised he'd come in.

"Because he fell asleep." I tell him as he comes to sit by me.

"You like the stars?" He asks changing the subject, to which I'm thankful for. He must of noticed my endless staring at the stars before I knew he had come in.

"They facinate me, it's as if you're looking back in time; the light we see now is from hundreds of years ago, if they went out we'd never know until a hundred years later, they constellation they'd once been in would be a myth."

"They look better from over here." He takes me to a clear spot in the middle of the room and lays down. His eyes glisten with anticipation as he waits for me to sit down and look at the sky.

I smile tiredly at him and lay with my head on his stomach. My caramel coloured hair spreads along the floor and on his stomach and chest.

"Look." He points towards the little dots of silver glittering in the murky blackness. I smile and listen to his patterned breathing.

I feel a slight tug on my hair and picture Jamie twirling it between his fingers. After a while he sighs and his hands starts to play with other strands of my hair. He must get bored soon after so he drops my hair and I can imagine him sliding his hands behind his head. I glance up towards him and se that he's done exactly that. A few strands of hair that he must have been messing with is situated above his upper lip and he's wearing it as a moustache. I laugh and shake my head a little, he sends me a quizzical look then must remember and laughs with me.

I yawn an cover my mouth with my hand.

"You should sleep." He tells me staring at the stars again. I shake my head and resist the urge to yawn again. "You're tiered, you should."

I close my eyes and let my breathing even out. A few minutes later Jamie must think I've drifted off and scoops me up in his arms. I bury my head in his chest and the scent of after shave, soap and just pure Jamie reaches my nose. I'm too tiered to open my eyes or tell him to put me down, so I don't; besides, he's kind of comfy to sleep on. He lays me down on the mattress and pulls the sheets p to give me some warmth, though there's little need for it but it's colder at night so I don't protest.

"Night, Heaven." He murmurs kissing my forehead. I almost grin at his need to call me that silly little nickname, but resist, the corners of my mouth twitch though. The coolness of the night envelopes me and I get goosebumps on the skin exposed to the night air.

Missing the warmth of Jamie's body next to mine, I eventually fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N It reminds me of those chapters you get in books, you know, because it's so long, it sorta annoys me when people write like 500 hundred words and say "sorry it's long", are you insane? I'd post a video of that song for you but I can't on here, I might write it on Wattpad and do that for you though, if I do I'll tell you. I also thought I'd tell you that she's calling soccer "football" because that's what British people call it and that crisps are chips but chips are fries, I know, it's all very confusing, I wouldn't be surprised if your head exploded, metaphorically of course. If there are any spelling mistakes, please tell me.**

**~Lucky xx**


End file.
